My lips don't deserve to speak your name
by poisonousKoolaid
Summary: Dave Strider's the new kid,the new mute kid. He wasn't always ose sick kids did it to him,the relentless bullying finally crushed his spirit. Suddenly there's a light at the end of the tunnel and it's name is John Egbert,he's been pulling him outta this hell. How will John act when he finds out Dave's not actually mute and still falling apart?*TRIGGERS* Self harm,Depression.


Hello...so I was very much so inspired to write this. Please enjoy and let me know if I should update this.

-Kale

* * *

**Be Dave Strider  
**Your name is Dave Strider and you're new here. You moved her to get away from _them_. You're okay though. Biggest fucking lie ever. You were not okay. At all. Hey you're managing right? Bullshit. You have actually just gotten out of the hospital the day before you moved here in the look-alike neighbor hood. All of the houses were white and rather large, unnecessary space you heavily you decided it was time for bed, after all your first day in hell- you meant school was tomorrow. Sliding out of your pants and slipping your shirt off throwing both some where on the floor. You curled up in your bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. This attempt was merely in vain. He watched the clock four hours before he knew it six came and his alarm went off. Dave silenced it by ripping it out of the wall and throwing it across the room. He dizzily stood up and turned the light on, ultimately the worst idea in history. His eyes stung horribly from the light and lack of sleep. He rubbed at them quickly while grabbing his shades off of your nightstand and quickly putting them on. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times adjusting to the light. Dave found a pair of extremely ripped up black skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck. Dave slipped on his red hoodie (god tier symbol and all). Putting on his busted up red high top converses. Dave grabbed his phone (Samsung Galaxy 4S) and shoved it in his hoodie pocket . He grabbed his back pack and slung it over one shoulder. Walking out of his room and waiting for his Bro to drive him to school and to enroll him and get his classes. All that fancy shit. Dave was gonna be starting as a sophomore at Sburb high. Bro walked out of his room and motioned for Dave to get his ass in the car. Dave complied getting his ass in the car. Bro was in the drivers seat and driving to the school. He parked and quickly got out. Not even bothering to wait on Dave who of course caught up with him rather quickly. Both being buzzed into the school and walking into the office. Signing Dave in.

"Bro Strider, is that correct? We spoke on the phone. Yes, here are Dave's classes and text books." The pleasant looking woman said to Dirk handing him Dave's things. Dirk simply handed them off again to Dave. The woman who happened to be the secretary was a short woman with long mouse brown hair put up in a loose bun, wearing a white button up blouse and a grey skirt .

"Thanks, is it alright for Dave to head on to class while I sign everything that I need to sign here?" Bro asked the woman.

"Oh yes of course." She said nodding him off. Holding a hand out to Bro. "Ms. Natalia." She said smiling at him kindly.

Bro shook her hand, his firm but not to firm. "Kat? I like it." He said smirking. "You can call me Bro."

God he made you sick to your stomach sometimes. You rolled your eyes glanced at your class list and walked out. Waving to your brother as you did so. You walked up the stairs and down the hall to your first class, world history. Great. You walked into your classroom. Taking a seat in the back. A few other students flooded in. After a while a dorky looking kid sat beside you, smiling warmly at you.

"Hey, my name is John!" He said smiling at you. You nodded in return.

-Hey my name is Dave my last name is Strider- You signed to him. Hoping he would get the memo. Sadly to dork did not.

"Oh you know sign language? That's so cool! I can sign my name, but that's about it." John said smiling. Signing his name. When he got to the 'n' he signed an 's' instead. You fixed his hand for him. Making the kid blush a bit. "Oh hehehehe yeah thanks." He said giving a nervous chuckle in response. "But I didn't catch your name I'm sorry." He said. "Can't you just like say it?" He asked you.

You sighed getting your sketchpad out. This was your greatest possession ever. It contained your raps, drawings, everything. You flipped to a random page. _Dave Strider. _

John looked at you and smiled. "Hey Dave how come you didn't-" he began but a bell rang interrupting him. The teacher walked in and looked over at Dave. "We have a new student everyone. Please treat him nicely. Can you come up and introduce yourself?" He asked gesturing you up anyway. It wasn't like you could protest. You walked up to the front standing beside him and shaking your head. "What's your name?" He asked you and you would've groaned, if you could make noise. You wrote your name on the board in the red expo marker. The kid in the back, John raised his hand.

"Hey Dave, how come you haven't been saying anything?" He asked you. You shuddered.

_i cant mute, _you wrote on the board. Looking back at him. He blushed automatically feeling horrible for asking such a thing. You shrugged and walked back to your seat next to John.

"Oh I didn't mean to...did I offend you? I'm so sorry!" John said practically spazzing out.

You just shook your head trying to tell him he was fine and that it didn't bother you. You began writing in your sketch pad._its chill can you show me around later to my classes?  
_

John nodded at this. "Yeah sure, sounds fun!" He said perkily.

"John! Do not talk while I'm teaching." The dick of a teacher said, silencing you and John. Or John.

For the rest of the day John talked and talked and you liked it. You didn't feel so alone and neither did he. Before you knew it you were best friends.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, I'm already doing a chapter two for when they move in together and It's gonna be sad! Warning triggers ahead.


End file.
